O sono das virgens
by Lell Ly
Summary: Toda história tem um começo. Mas nem todas possui um fim...


.

.

**O sono das virgens**

...

Durma Sakura...

Você é a minha princesa, gosto da sua pele branca e macia, de seus lábios carnudos e convidativos, de seus cabelos de um rosa delicado que passei a apreciar nas ultima semanas. Mas o mais bonito em você é os seus olhos, verdes como esmeraldas, tão expressivos que podem revelar todas as emoções que está sentindo em qualquer momento.

Estou orgulhoso em tê-la em minha coleção, esperei muito tempo por você, mesmo que não saiba disso.

Você ri, diz que me ama, que ama meus cabelos loiros, meus olhos azuis e minha louca compulsão pela cor laranja, depois disso me beija com excitação, mas nunca fazemos amor, é tão difícil achar uma mulher bonita e virgem nesses dias. Por isso quero conservá-la pura, mesmo que você não possa compreender... Ainda.

Durma Sakura...

Você me olha com surpresa e posso detectar um pouco de temor na sua voz, como se pressentisse que as coisas não estão bem, ah algo de errado? Foi porque eu disse? Que demonstrei o quanto estava ansioso para ficarmos a sós? Eu paro o carro a beira da estrada de terra e tento tranqüilizá-la, beijo os seus lábios e te abraço apertado, sinto o seu corpo relaxar, sinto sua confiança de volta.

Seu sorriso volta a iluminar o seu rosto, seguro firme em suas mãos, você apóia a cabeça sobre os meus ombros. Ofereço-lhe uma maçã caramelada, um doce irá lhe acalmar enquanto volto a dirigir, sempre acalma.

Durma Sakura...

Você observa a paisagem rústica e deserta, franze as sobrancelhas por conta da velha casa, porém vai adorar a surpresa que estou preparando, mastiga lentamente a maçã enquanto eu me encarrego das malas, mas para assim vê o jardim, seu rosto fica em choque.

— O que significa isso?

Aponta para os túmulos, são cinco no total, você olha atentamente, nome por nome e se depara no ultimo e estremece ao ver um tremor na terra.

— Naruto o que está acontecendo? Tem alguém vivo ali? Quem são essas pessoas?

Eu dou um sorriso, tento explicar sobre a minha coleção, mas você me olha com medo, com horror, desvia quando tento tocá-la, chegou à hora de dormir Sakura, você me pertence agora.

— Você me drogou!

Você me acusa ao se sentir tonta e nauseada, a maçã escorrega de seus dedos e cai no chão ao mesmo tempo em que desaba. Eu a seguro em meus braços antes que seu corpo toque a terra e a levo para dentro da casa, preciso prepará-la antes da sua grande noite.

Durma Sakura...

Visto-a com um vestido muito bonito, verde de mussalina, feito sobre medida, escovo seus cabelos e coloco uma tiara. Você está perfeita como uma princesa de conto de fadas.

Eu a carrego ao jardim, tudo estava preparado para a sua chegada, sempre esteve, o seu caixão de vidro está forrado e coberto com suas flores favoritas. Como todas as outras, você não consumiu a maçã inteira e por isso abre os olhos no momento que estou tampando o seu caixão, vejo medo neles. Dou um sorriso e peço para que confie em mim. Mas começa a se debater, tentando se libertar em vão. Você precisa dormir Sakura, vai estragar esse momento mágico.

Eu não consigo escutar os seus gritos de desespero, enquanto vou jogando a terra em cima do seu caixão, a ultima coisa que vejo são seus olhos atormentados, antes da terra a tragar por inteiro.

Respiro fundo, inspirando o cheiro da grama e da terra, além das flores que cercam o jardim, estou satisfeito com o meu trabalho. Pego o seu tumulo e firmo sobre a terra, sua foto está ali, juntamente com a data do seu sono eterno.

Durma Sakura...

Sei que os tremores na terra irão parar em dois a três dias no máximo, quando a bolsa de oxigênio acabar, você agora irá dormir para sempre, como aconteceu com as outras cinco. Ninguém irá te maltratar, sua beleza não será desgastada pela força do tempo, será pura e sua alma vai pertencer a mim para sempre.

.

.

_Uma semana depois_

Hinata tropeçou enquanto levava as bandejas para os clientes do restaurante, antes que tudo fosse ao chão e ela fosse demitida logo no primeiro dia de trabalho, braços fortes a seguraram e equilibraram a bandeja com muita destreza.

Ela levantou os olhos para o seu salvador e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, ele era lindo.

— O-obrigada.

— Não tem de que. — respondeu com um sorriso que a fez derreter por dentro.

Ela se ajeitou antes que seu chefe percebesse o ocorrido.

— Eu nunca a vi aqui antes.

— S-sou nova. — não tinha como impedir a gagueira, era extremamente tímida, sentia seu rosto quente, por sinal, deveria estar corada.

— Mas não é daqui?

— M-mudei há alguns dias.

— Se você quiser, eu posso mostrar a cidade, assim que sair do seu turno.

Ela olhou para ele surpresa, normalmente as pessoas não se aproximavam dela e nem lhe fazia convite para nada. Mesmo que tivesse aprendido que não deveria confiar em estranhos, aceitou.

— Adoraria.

Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão.

— Sou Naruto.

— Hinata.

E mal sabia ela que ao aceitar o cumprimento dele, estava aceitando a ser a próxima vítima do sono eterno.

.

.

_**N/A:**__ Olá, eu tive que refazer essa one, escrevi de uma maneira inicialmente, mas depois no ápice da inspiração, no ápice mesmo, reescrevi tudo em minutos e o resultado me agradou, por isso decidindo que essa é a melhor versão, resolvi postar._

_É a minha primeira tentativa de terror. _

_É também a primeira vez que escrevo com esse casal._

_Não sou fã de primeira pessoa, mas gostei muito de escrever._

_Gostaram da associação com o conto da Branca de Neve? Caixão de vidro, sono eterno, maçã e sete garotas? Foi muito além das sutilezas rs._

_Comente, me deixe saber a opinião de vocês._


End file.
